


Level up!

by PeepMeep



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Card Games, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, a duel doesnt count as a plot, actual real dueling!, i still cant make titles help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep/pseuds/PeepMeep
Summary: Sometimes when you want to win a (sex) bet you just need to buy a shitton of cards to make your deck better.





	Level up!

His face remained stoic despite the building excitement. Jaden had 1 face-down monster as well as his current favorite, Elemental HERO Neos. Despite not having any set cards, he still had a powerful monster on the field, who could fuse into all sorts of monsters with effects that could turn around the game.

But Chazz had added some new cards to his deck before this duel. It was a challenge to hide them from Jaden until now. Any new strategies would interest him, they always enjoyed discussing the metagame, but if he knew them, he could plan ahead. This was only a casual match, played sitting on the floor of Jaden’s dorm. There were no real stakes but a win was still a win.

Jaden thrust out his hand over the field. “I use Elemental HERO Neos to attack your face down monster. Cosmic Crush!”

“You don’t have to say that every time,” Chazz stated.

“Yeah, well, it’s fun! And that’s what dueling’s all about.”

Chazz sighed. He flipped over his card. “Masked Dragon’s effect activates when it’s destroyed in battle and goes to the graveyard.”

Jaden leaned forwards to get a better look. “Hey, that’s new.” 

“I bought some new packs today. Now stop trying to delay your demise. I can summon a dragon from my deck, as long as it’s under 1500 attack.” Chazz fanned out his cards, grinning at the new ones, namely a spell card that would turn this around and ensure victory. He just had to draw it.

“Armed Dragon Lv 3.” He placed the familiar card in defense mode on the field and shuffled his deck. Another chance to get the card he wanted, as it wasn’t anywhere near the top of the deck. The window of time to ensure he could turn the game around was dwindling.

“I see what you’re doing, but it’s not going to work! I throw down a face down and end my turn.” Jaden was just radiating that burning confidence whenever he was this far ahead.

“Just you wait, slacker. I draw.” In the moment between picking up the card and looking at it, he wondered if this “heart of the cards” bullshit was legit, or just another thing people like Jaden liked to yammer on about. Just because there were duel spirits didn’t mean anything else like this had to be real.

The card joined his hand and his heart jumped. He drew it.

Chazz smirked. “I hope you’re ready to lose this turn.”

Jaden grinned. “I’m ready for anything!”

There would be time to gloat later. Right now he needed focus to play his cards for maximum impact.

“Since it’s my standby phase, Armed Dragon levels up to 5.” Again Chazz searched his deck for the proper monster. He already had Lv 5 in his hand, but he didn’t  _ have _ to use that one. An unknown card in hand was just another thing Jaden should be worrying about.

He placed Armed Dragon Lv 5 in attack mode. Jaden eyed the monster but didn’t seem worried.

“First, I summon Ojama Yellow in attack mode. Next I play the field spell Ojama Country, switching the attack and defense of all monsters on the field.” 

Jaden nodded as he followed along. They both knew this would make Armed Dragon have even less attack than Neos, which only would make it easier to defeat, and they both knew that Chazz wasn’t stupid enough to forget that. 

Time for the big reveal. “Now I play my spell card Level Up! Now I can bring out Armed Dragon Lv 7!”

Jaden read the card while Chazz got the monster from his deck.

“Wow, Chazz, this is really cool! I didn’t know they had this.”

“You would if you ever paid attention in class.” He plucked the card back and tossed it into the graveyard. “Now I can activate my dragon’s effects. I discard Armed Dragon Lv 5 from my hand, destroying Neos.”

Jaden waved his hands. “No you can’t do that, you swapped all our monster’s attack and defense points. I know how that card works, and I may not be good at math, but 1700 is still less than 2000.”

“Looks like you’re not good at English, either. Ojama Country only affects monsters  _ on the field. _ ”

Jaden blinked. “Oh right! I forgot.” He moved his monster to the graveyard. “Sorry, Neos.”

“And now say bye-bye to your face down monster. I attack it with Ojama Yellow.”

“Ah man, not Clayman, too.” Jaden’s side of the field was empty, save for the one facedown card. He could have been saving it for a more theatrical moment, like during a direct attack, or to make Chazz think it wasn’t something to worry about; he doubted that level of metagaming was something Jaden ever thought about.

“Now I attack your life points directly, lowering you to 2000 and I end my turn.”

Jaden sighed. “You got me in a tough spot, Chazzy.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“But the duel’s not over yet, I draw.” Jaden studied the new card so hard Chazz swore he could hear the gears clicking in his head. 

“Hurry up and take your last turn.”

Jaden sighed. “I have to hand it to you, those new cards of yours are pretty sweet.”

Chazz crossed his arms. “Yes, I know. I only put the best cards in my deck.” He could sense Ojama Yellow grinning over his shoulder; he shooed him away.

“And I hate to say it, but I surrender.”

Chazz blinked. “You  _ what _ ?”

Jaden shrugged. “The cards in my hand can’t get rid of Ojama Country and I don’t have a monster strong enough to take out yours and survive. You win.”

His heart beat strong in his throat. It was a surrender, yes, but it was still technically a win. It was a cheap win, it wasn’t earned as much as destroying his monsters and doing enough battle damage to take the win, but it was still a win.

“So how does it feel to lose, Slifer slacker?” He impressed himself keeping himself in check enough to not stutter.

Jaden scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, well, I have to lose sometimes, right?”

Chazz snorted. “Luck doesn’t last forever.” 

Jaden smiled. “A streak can’t keep going forever, then it wouldn’t be a streak, you know? Oh, you didn’t forget our bet, did you?”

Chazz paused. Right. The bet they made quite a while ago and he never was able to take advantage of. It was his idea in the first place, but he always lost to Jaden, somehow. But it still gave an extra reason to win. And now, after all this time, it worked out.

“Of course not,” he scoffed. “I hope you were planning for it when you drew your last pathetic card.”

“You know I’m not the one to complain.” Jaden leaned back, arms supporting him from behind. He didn’t seem bothered by the loss, of the duel or the bet. There was the click of….something, in Chazz’s mind. A silent permission was granted. Instinct took over.

His mouth was on Jaden’s like so many times before, but this time he was the one forcing his mouth open, probing deeper to taste more, feel more. Jaden made some sort of sound under him and it registered in his brain but he was too drunk on positive feedback to do more than acknowledge it. They were on the floor, with Jaden pinned, whining for more. He was insatiable, a being of impulse and nothing else.

His hips rolled into Chazz’s hand, voiceless begging. Everything Jaden did was with passion, always, and his inability to do more than wait for escalation drove him to the point of being unable to handle any more. 

“Chazzy, please.” His teeth bit into Chazz’s lip, pulling a moan from him. “Let me fuck you. You’ve earned it.”

Chazz pushed him off his face. “I know. And that’s why you’re going to do all the work. Now help me.” Jaden hurriedly got his pants and underwear off but kept enough self-control to wait for the next order. 

“Good. You should be able to handle this, at least.”

Chazz shoved him to the ground and repositioned himself onto Jaden’s face, fucking him in ernest. Each roll forward was met with the hard press of his nose, a tongue desperately flicking against his clit, hands pulling at his ass.

“If you manage to do a good job,” he said shakily, hips rocking against Jaden’s face. He didn’t even know if he could hear; at this point it was only to drive himself on. “You’ll get off, too, but only if you listen, for once.”

Jaden only continued his ministrations, maybe he hadn’t heard. Chazz thrust harder, the only way he could be sure to get his attention.

“Let’s see if you’re actually able to listen. Go left.” Without missing a beat Jaden moved his mouth. “My left, slacker.” He shivered as his ordered was followed. “Good, there. Keep going, don’t stop until I tell you to.”

Jaden, somehow, never tired. He was never the one to tap out; he always had the strength and stamina to keep going in whatever it is he did. Which was annoying when Chazz wanted to prove he was superior, but it also meant that he was able to go forever in bed. Whatever mix of hormones and persistence he had, it worked best in situations like this.

Jaden’s tongue flitted between his entrance, his labia, his clit, giving each attention but not enough to finish him. Hand massaged his ass, as if preparing him for the prerequisites to be fucked. It was all very erotic and what he hoped to get out of this. But still it wasn’t enough to cum yet.

Chazz rose on his knees, enough so Jaden could properly breathe.

“Who’s the better duelist?” he asked.

Jaden took a shaky breath, face flushed and chest struggling to expand. “You are.”

“And that makes you the bitch.”

“That means I’m all yours.” Jaden tried to take a deep breath but coughed. However uncomfortable he was, it wasn’t enough to speak up about it yet. Seeing his rival-and maybe boyfriend-broken down to this point made his face burn. Definitely something to remember for future endeavors. 

“I’m glad we’re both on the same page.” Chazz once again bore down, muffling any further complaints.

He was sure that Jaden would have complied with this if he just asked, but asking required submission, and The Chazz wouldn’t do that. No one would have power over him without his permission. They both liked to top so figuring out who would between the two headstrong boys could be a challenge; usually they fall back on dueling to decide.

But Chazz had won, it was him who was feeling his body heat up while focusing solely on the repetition of a simple motion. What he felt was under his control, his movements were what made his breath hitch. The other sounds, feelings of touch, were just distractions. The only things that mattered were between his legs.”Don’t disappoint me, slacker,” he mumbled, too hazy to follow through with anything else. There would always be later, and Jaden was always happy to please.

Jaden’s hands slipped down, prying apart his folds. Chazz was able to suppress a gasp but soon Jaden was able to reach deeper than before.

Chazz slowed his own movements, relishing in the feeling.

“You better know this is all you’re good for,” he said, hand clamped over his own mouth. “You’re only here for me.”

Jaden made some sort of reply underneath, which only succeeded in making Chazz shiver. This was too much, he knew he couldn’t last, but it was too good to quit. If Jaden was actually out of air, actually about to pass out, he’d make himself known. He was persistent but even he knew his own limits. Which was more than he could say about other people, but it also meant that Jaden wouldn’t give up easily.

Chazz shivered, gasping, legs tightening for a moment around Jaden’s head. He was running out of time, no matter what he did, and he had to make the most of it until he knew he was completely unseated.

“Do your job and make me cum,” he ordered, fist tangling in the brown hair. “Do what you’re good for.”

Jaden moaned, reverberating through Chazz. He unintentionally whined and flexed, making himself one step closer to fully losing it.

The coil of desire only tightened, threatening to explode. Chazz’s hands shook as they tried to give him more leverage; he could only manage the smallest of movements before it became too much for his brain.

He wanted to order Jaden not to stop, find some way to humiliate him, but he dared not speak lest he risk coming off as anything other than intimidating and in control. It was a noble but futile goal. His orgasm took him by surprise so he wasn’t able to muffle his moan.

As soon his mind cleared enough, Chazz took a deep breath to regain control. There was nothing he could do about his trembling thighs or be able to think of something clever to say. His attempt to come down from the high at his own pace was interrupted by Jaden trying to push him off.

“Ugh, fine.” Chazz moved his seat to the floor, allowing Jaden to roll over to his side and catch his breath.

After a minute he said “Didn’t know you liked that, Chazzy.”

“What did I say about calling me that?”

“Yeah, well.” Jaden grinned.

Chazz rolled his eyes. Right, he could talk now again; he made a mental note to figure out other things he could do to shut him up. Something caught his eye.

“Was that your hand?” He reached over to pick up the fanned-out face up cards. Jaden bolted upright.

“No! That was my, uh-”

“You had Skyscraper this whole time?” Chazz glared at him over his shoulder.

“I drew it my last turn, but I didn’t have any monsters left, see? Wait, no don’t-”

Chazz held Jaden back with a hand while he flipped over the set card that hadn’t been revealed.

“Jaden. Did you let me win?”

“No way, you won fair and square!”

“So why did you never use Fusion Recovery?”

Jaden took a moment to answer, Chazz glaring him down the whole time.

“...I forgot?” 

Chazz narrowed his eyes. “I don’t like to admit it, but you’re not that stupid, you never forget your cards.”

Jaden shrugged. “If I hadn’t drawn Skyscraper, you still would have probably won.” He noticed that his excuse wasn’t working. “Okay  _ maybe  _ I also wanted to see what you’d do if you won, too.”

Chazz crossed his arms. “You could have just asked. And when I beat you, I want it to be fair.” He began picking up his cards. Jaden panicked.

“Chazz, I’m sorry! Don’t leave I just-”

“I’m not going anywhere, you Slifer slacker. We’re having a rematch, and you better try this time.”

Jaden’s shoulders relaxed, relieved. “Sure! I’m always down to duel.” He took his spot across from Chazz and started to put his deck back together. He paused.

“Shouldn’t you put pants back on then?”

Chazz scoffed. “What, you think you’ll be distracted? I know you’ve thought of worse things while dueling and still won.”

Jaden blushed. “How did you know that?”

“You just admitted you were in our last duel.”

“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a decent chunk of the first draft while really drunk; hopefully, I fixed that in editing. Also, I did REAL RESEARCH and MATH for the cards so be proud of me.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chasestarb) and [tumblr](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/)! I'm always open for commissions, message if interested.  
> [Buy Me a Coffee at ko-fi.com!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G5AJDV)


End file.
